1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology protecting a branching portion of a wire harness.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a technology protecting a branching portion of a wire harness with a non-woven member is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-39782.
As a configuration in which the non-woven member covers the branching portion in a shape contoured to the shape of the branch, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-39782 discloses a configuration in which a sheet-like non-woven member having a notch is wrapped around the branching portion. The non-woven member covering the branching portion is molded to a predetermined shape according to the shape of the branch using a molding die.
However, in the configuration in which the sheet-like non-woven member having the notch is wrapped around the branching portion, a base end portion of the notched portion is open and thus a branch line extends out to an exterior. Therefore, when the non-woven member is molded to the predetermined shape using the molding die, a base end portion of the branch line may be heated proximate to the opening.
Thus, the present invention seeks to inhibit heating of a branch line branching from a trunk line when the trunk line from which the branch line branches is covered by a non-woven member and hot pressed.